onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Merida
* HISTÓRIA. Após Primeira maldição Depois de salvar sua mãe de uma maldição , Merida junta seu pai Rei Fergusem um campo de batalha, onde os membros de clãs DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin e Dingwall estão se preparando para lutar contra os inimigos do sul que estão planejando invadir seu território. Lord Macintosh não levá-la a sério, porque ela é uma mulher, mas Merida ignora suas lanças e se concentra em aprender sobre a natureza da guerra de seu pai. Fergus presentes dela um arco e menciona ficando-lhe um tutor para ensiná-la a lutar, mas porque Merida está ansioso para provar que ela é capaz, ela corre para um duelo de espadas com uma vizinha soldado . O guerreiro mistério bate rapidamente seu apartamento no chão, para grande choque da ruiva, mas, em seguida, o soldado tira o capacete, revelando que ela é uma mulher também, e se apresenta como Mulan. Este novo conhecido ensina Merida como duelar adequadamente e desarmar o seu adversário, mas também instrui-la em ser um guerreiro. Como seu pai contempla o próximo confronto, Merida pergunta como ele conseguiu incutir o respeito em seus homens para que eles irão lutar por ele, como ela vai ter que fazer o mesmo um dia, se ela herda a coroa. Fergus afirma que deve haver prova de que está disposto a morrer pela mesma causa que eles estão lutando. Embora Fergus secretamente obteve um leme mágica para garantir uma vitória, ele decide levar o seu próprio conselho, levando seus homens por pura força de caráter, e joga o leme no rio. Durante outra sessão de sparring, Merida ouve um golpe chifre sinalização ataque dos sulistas.Percebendo seu pai deliberadamente tinha Mulan mantê-la longe de combate direto, ela se apressa para se juntar a batalha, chegar lá a tempo de ver um cavaleiro , cuja face é obscurecida por um capacete, aproximando-se para atacar Fergus. Merida atira uma flecha para parar o cavaleiro, mas o eixo perfura um pedaço do manto do homem em seu lugar. Horrorizada, ela observa o homem destruiu o seu pai e roubar seu leme, antes de Mulan leva-la longe do derramamento de sangue. ( " O Rei Urso") Antes Terceiro maldiçao Embora Merida é o próximo na linha e torna-se rainha, os clãs perder a fé na porque ela fracassou em proteger seu pai durante a invasão dos sulistas. Além disso, porque ela se recusa a casar-se com qualquer um dos seus três pretendentes dos três clãs de fortalecer seus laços, todos os membros do clã decidir que ela é incapaz de governar desde que ela é uma mulher, e eles se rebelam contra sua exilando sua mãe e sequestrar seus três irmãos mais novos, levando-a a expor para resgatá-los. ( " The Swan escuro ", " The Bear and the Bow ", " o Rei urso ") Vários meses depois, enquanto ainda está procurando para encontrar seus irmãos, Merida descobre uma vontade-o'-the-wisp , e ela pega-lo, esperando que ele vai levá-la a eles, apenas para ser puxado magicamente de volta por uma mulher, Emma , que está também a tentar obter o fiapo. Merida, confundindo-a com uma bruxa, se prepara para matá-la com uma seta, mas Emma explica que ela precisa do wisp, a fim de se livrar de seus amaldiçoados Escuro poderes. Sentindo o desespero do estranho e simpatizar com sua situação, Merida reduz seu arco e quiver para o chão e sugere que eles lutar em combate corpo-a-corpo e o vencedor pode ter o wisp, desde que Emma não usa magia. Emma se recusa, não querendo dar em trevas, e diz a ela para apenas tomar o wisp e ir embora. Merida graças Emma e se oferece para dar-lhe a mecha depois que é feito com ele. Em sua jornada para a Colina das Pedras, onde tufos originam, Merida apressadamente hacks afastado ramos em seu caminho, enquanto perguntas Emma porque ela está com tanta pressa. Merida afirma seu desejo de fazer a guerra com os clãs para salvar seus irmãos sequestrados. De repente, ela tropeça e cai no chão exausto. Emma convence-la a descansar durante a noite, por isso, eles montaram acampamento. Naquela noite, Merida ouve Emma aparentemente falando sozinha sobre traí-la.Na parte da manhã, depois de Emma deixou para conseguir comida, Merida define a capa em uma rocha e árvores peças como um chamariz, antes de escapulir para a Colina das Pedras. No morro, ela sussurra para a mecha e libera-lo. Quando Emma se aproxima, um Merida desconfiada treina sua flecha sobre ela, enquanto a loira anda em torno dela em um círculo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Merida atira uma flecha, apenas para Emma para pegá-lo. Ela se esconde atrás das pedras, esperando passar a perna Emma, e libera mais flechas, mas Emma agarra-los cada vez. Eventualmente, Emma puxa magicamente Merida para ela, arranca seu coração , e prossegue para esmagá-la. Em cima da hora, a família e os amigos de Emma aparecer, convencendo-a a devolver o coração em vez. Depois, enquanto Merida está assistindo o wisp voar ao redor, Emma pergunta se ela está bem. A ruiva não tem ressentimentos sobre ter seu coração arrancado, e, em seguida, graças Emma para ajudá-la a ver que ela tem a escuridão dentro de si também. Merida percebe que ela pretendia matar os clãs, mas agora, ela decidiu dar-lhes misericórdia, como uma maneira de trazer as terras juntos. Depois de uma despedida, Merida apaga-se a seguir o wisp. ( "The Swan Dark") Algum tempo depois se separando de Emma, Merida comete o erro de roubar um barco que pertence ao Rei Arthur , em sua tentativa de atravessar o Mar do Marfim para DunBroch, onde a mecha está guiando-a para. Ela é capturado e preso no castelo do Rei Arthur, com o wisp tirado dela. Ela permanece sozinho até que outra pessoa, Lancelot , é trazido para dentro da célula ao lado dela. Lancelot diz a ela que ele teve um desentendimento com o rei, ao que ela caminha até os bares adjuntos entre suas celas, observando que qualquer inimigo de Arthur é um amigo dela. ( " O Reino quebrado ", "The Bear and the Bow" ) Quando Merlin , acompanhada de David , gancho e Belle , chegam para o calabouço para quebrar Lancelot fora, eles decidem libertar Merida também. Com a ajuda livresco de Belle, Merlin magicks distância as barras da prisão. Porque os guardas estão rapidamente se fechando sobre eles, Merida é forçado a fugir com o grupo, sem recuperar a mecha. Acreditando Belle será útil para ela por causa de seu conhecimento mágico, Merida propositadamente distrai-la antes de bater-la para fora, levando a menina com ela em um barco para DunBroch. Ao acordar, Belle bufa em suas táticas enérgicas, enquanto Merida insiste que ela não podia arriscar pedindo a ajuda de Belle e ser rejeitado. Na casa de uma bruxa, Belle ajuda a fazer um feitiço para ver os irmãos de Mérida, que estão definidos para ser executado pelos três clãs, a fim de assegurar o trono para si. A fim de vencer os clãs, Merida tem Belle fazer uma poção para se transformar em um urso. Belle, pegando a ruiva feroz durante a prática de tiro com arco, é espantado ao ver Merida bater um bullseye por três vezes, como os cliva seta soltou a seta antes ao meio cada vez que ele atinge o alvo. Ela questiona porque Merida precisa mágica para mudar os destinos de seus irmãos, quando ela pode usar suas habilidades de arco e flecha para provar a si mesma. Só mais tarde, quando eles estão se preparando para emboscar os clãs, Merida admite Belle sobre o destino de seu pai, e a culpa que abriga por não ser capaz de salvá-lo. Assim, ela acredita que a magia é necessária para vencer desta vez, no entanto, Belle discorda e, secretamente, muda a poção com água. Quando o impulso vem shove, com os clãs liberando três flechas para matar seus irmãos, Merida perde uma única flecha que corta todas as três setas antes que eles atinjam seus alvos. Os membros do clã tirar as suas espadas, mas ela avisa para não testar suas habilidades de espada, uma vez que já sabe o que ela pode fazer com uma seta. Eventualmente, eles se ajoelham em reconhecimento dela como rainha, como Merida observa que eles têm sorte de alguém uma vez a ensinou a ser misericordioso.Após reunião feliz de Mérida com seus irmãos, ela envia Belle off, presumivelmente de volta para seus aliados, em um barco. ( "The Bear and the Bow") No dia da sua coroação, Merida paga uma visita ao túmulo de seu pai, felizmente dizendo-lhe sobre como ela salvou seus irmãos e ganhou a aprovação dos clãs ser rainha. Durante a cerimônia, Senhor Macintosh apresenta-la com uma coroa, jurando lealdade a ela em nome de seu próprio clã, bem como clãs Dingwall e MacGuffin. Antes que a mãe pode colocar a coroa na cabeça, a velha bruxa irrompe, pedindo Merida para retornar um comando mágico que Rei Fergus tem dela em um negócio passado para garantir o destino de seu reino. Ela avisa que se o leme não for devolvido pelo sol amanhã, ela vai transformar todos em ursos. Recordando que o cavaleiro que matou seu pai tinha roubado o leme, Merida rastreia seu velho amigo Mulanpara ajudá-la. No antigo local de combate onde a invasão sul teve lugar, eles encontram o velho seta que Merida tiro para o cavaleiro, que tem um pedaço do manto do cavaleiro sobre a mesma. Antes que eles possam usá-lo para rastrear o cavaleiro, Arthur e Zelena confrontá-los, roubando o arco de Merida para localizar o comando perdido. Temendo a busca é uma causa perdida, Merida prepara para virar a missão de Lord Macintosh, prometendo-lhe seu assento coroa, se ele pode obter o leme até amanhã. No entanto, com a ajuda do conhecimento de Mulan Rubi , eles descobrem Arthur foi o cavaleiro que matou Fergus, embora ele insiste o leme que ele tomou não tinha magia, ajudando Merida perceber que seu pai não tinha usado o leme mágica real durante o cerco. Para impedi-lo de tomar o leme real, ela duela ele, com Arthur recuando após Lord Macintosh, Dingwall e MacGuffin apoiá-la. Depois de Merida é coroado, ela anuncia sua intenção de destruir o leme em vez de devolvê-lo, porque nenhuma mágica deve forçar as pessoas a lutar por uma causa que eles não acreditam. Para isso, a velha bruxa felicita-la em passar no teste, como ela confiança adquirida para liderar DunBroch sem recorrer à magia. A velha bruxa recompensa-la com ale mágico, que polvilha Merida sobre o túmulo de seu pai, dando-lhe a oportunidade de conversar com Fergus uma última vez.Após o espírito de seu pai desaparece, Merida é lembrado que o Rei Arthur é o culpado por sua morte e decide se vingar. ( "O Rei Urso") A cavalo, Merida viaja para a floresta perto de Camelot, mas antes que ela possa ir mais longe, ela é varrido pela maldição das trevas , que a leva para Storybrooke e apaga suas memórias das últimas seis semanas. ( " Broken Heart ") Após Terceira maldição Em Storybrooke , Merida é feito refém por Emma , que se liga-la para a frente de um carro escondido em um dos Storybrooketúneis 's. Depois de um tempo, Emma volta a arrancar de Mérida coração , antes de pedir a ruiva para buscar seu arco de dentro do carro. Merida não tem escolha a não ser obedecer, enquanto Emma revela sua grande plano para fazer Merida virarMr. Ouro em um herói. ( " O Reino quebrado ") Sob o comando de Emma, Merida leva Mr. Gold para a floresta para começar a transformá-lo em um herói com uma sessão espada sparring. Mr. Gold, muito fraco de sua perna mole, se recusa a lutar, então ela rapidamente quebra um galho resistente e joga-o para ele usá-lo como uma bengala. Quando ele continua a ser não-cumprimento, a menina frustrado nocauteia, convencido de que ele deve ter uma fraqueza que ela possa explorar para seu benefício. Merida entra no escritório do prefeito , encontrar o livro de histórias , e aprende de uma de suas páginas que Mr. Gold estima uma xícara lascada . Depois de tomar a relíquia da casa de penhores , ela confronta o agora acordado Mr. Gold, utilizando o copo como o prêmio, ela perderá a ele se ele bate nela. Para iniciar o jogo, ela lança-lhe uma espada, que ele tenta atacá-la com, antes que ela rapidamente corta-lo, fazendo-o cair e soltar sua arma. Vendo como o copo é lascado, Merida provoca ele sobre se Belle viu o monstro que ele realmente é, causando um enfurecido Mr. Gold estocada para ela com sua espada, que os blocos ruiva. Satisfeito com sua melhora, ela aponta a mudança nele, explicando que Belle é a causa de sua súbita bravura. Merida testa-lo várias vezes, e quando os blocos Sr. Gold ela cada vez, ela observa que ele ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer antes que ele possa assumir Emma. ( " Dreamcatcher ") Tendo feito o seu melhor para empurrar Mr. Gold ao seu limite, Merida deixa ele, com as mãos amarradas, em um acampamento nas proximidades, enquanto ela vai buscar Emma. Quando ela retorna com o Escuro, no entanto, Mr. Gold já escapou. Ao ver Emma ameaçadoramente agarrar seu coração, Merida exasperadamente diz a ela para apressar com esmagando-a, como ela prefere não estar sob seu controle mais. Em vez disso, Emma ordena a matar Belle tão Mr. Gold será forçado a protegê-la.Atacando para a casa de penhores, Merida adverte Mr. Gold das consequências da sua covardia, já que ela agora não tem escolha a não ser ferido Belle. Como o guerreiro ruivo prepara sua flecha em seu arco e perde-lo, Belle and Mr. Gold barricar-se nos bastidores, assim como uma segunda seta perfura através das polegadas moldura da porta de Belle. Depois de invadir o quarto, Merida atira uma flecha com o que ela acredita ser Belle and Mr. Gold, que acaba por ser suas reflexões. Quando eles estão encurralados por ela, ela se apressa Mr. Gold para impedi-la, mas ele ainda se recusa a agir, o que levou Belle para retirar um tapete de debaixo de Merida, que é nocauteado. Para garantir que ela cumpre a missão, Emma diz Merida a ingerir uma poção transfiguração. Encontrar Belle logo depois que ela se separou de Mr. Gold no Townline, Merida usa a poção para se transformar em um urso e perseguir Belle através das madeiras. Mr. Gold sacrifica-se para o urso, que se muda para acabar com ele, mas como sua última esperança, ele joga pó mágico sobre ela, que reverte-la à forma humana. Depois, ele e Belle tomar um Merida capturado de volta para Emma. Em um acordo, Emma retorna coração de Mérida e revela irmãos da menina são seguros com sua mãe, depois de Mr. Gold concorda em tentar puxar Excalibur. ( " The Bear and the Bow ") Sob as ordens de Regina, Merida é dito para manter o relógio em Emma, cuja magia foi anulado, no caso de ela tenta escapar.Embora ela não gosta de estar na mesma sala como brinquedos Emma, Merida com a idéia de atirar nela como retribuição por todas as coisas Emma fez para ela. Assim como ela está pensando em colocar uma seta no joelho de Emma, Hook surpreende por trás dela. Merida perde uma seta sobre ele, mas ele rapidamente pega-lo e, em seguida, magicamente derruba-la. Depois de Emma recupera os dreamcatchers gancho roubaram dela, ela retorna alguns de seus familiares e amigos, incluindo Merida, a fim de restaurar as suas memórias perdidas de seis semanas atrás. ( " Broken Heart ") Enquanto alguns dos heróis são afastado no submundo , Merida é deixado para guardar Rei Arthur em sua cela. Ela equivocadamente deixa sonolento no comando em um ponto, que permite Arthur para fazer uma fuga uma vez que o último cochila. Pouco depois de Neve a família de volta para casa, Emma e David se juntar Mérida e os anões para rastrear Arthur, cujo cadáver que encontrar depois de Hades matou ele. Merida respeita ao rei morto com piedade, como ela uma vez a esperança de matá-lo, mas agora, ela sente pena de seu fim. O trio se encontrar com Robin e Regina fora da protegida mágica prefeitura, onde Zelena está escondido dentro com seu bebê e Hades. Como Regina e Robin esgueirar-se através de um túnel subterrâneo, Merida ajuda os outros na biblioteca para procurar informações sobre a fraqueza de Hades. Depois de Robin é morto por Hades, Regina convence Zelena que seu amor por Hades não é suficiente para mudá-lo, fazendo com que Zelena para matá-lo. Merida é depois presente no funeral de Robin, onde o take pessoas da cidade se transforma colocação subiu setas entrelaçadas em seu caixão. ( " Last Rites ") Naquela noite, Merida une as pessoas da cidade no jantar para velório de Robin. Durante este, um tremor rasga Storybrooke, como resultado de Mr. Gold absorver a magia da cidade para o Olympian Cristal . Para o choque de todos, exceto Emma, que queria dar a notícia delicadamente para Regina, Hook corre, tendo sido restaurado à vida antes por Zeus . Na manhã seguinte, Merida vem aos heróis sobre suas preocupações de que ela e os nativos Camelot não podem voltar para casa porque a magia será ido em breve. Para evitar que isso aconteça, Zelena usa uma varinha para fazer um portal, que Merida passa para voltar à sua família. ( " Only You ") Família notas: * As linhas contínuas indicam relações pai-filho de sangue * As linhas tracejadas indicam relações matrimoniais que resultam em prole * † denota o falecido trivialidades NOTAS DE CARACTERES * Merida é destaque no cartão de título para " The Bear Rei ". NOTAS DE PRODUÇÃO * O nome dela casting foi "Ivanna". No entanto, para desviar a atenção para longe de Merida, Evanna foi apresentado comoRumplestiltskin mãe. 1 2 * O casting descreve como "em seu mid-20s a 30s adiantado", Evanna é "belíssimo", mas também "corajosa, forte e imbuído de um sentimento inabalável de auto-confiança. Evanna às vezes age antes que ela pensa", mas "ela nunca age por puro interesse". 1 * Quando Amy Manson fez o teste para o papel, ela pensou que ela estava lendo para o papel de mãe de Rumplestiltskin.De acordo com Amy, as cenas que ela conseguiu foram muito semelhantes a algumas das cenas do filme Admirável . Ela colocou sua própria rotação sobre ele, e trabalhou na dor de uma relação mãe-filha. Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis voltou para ela e perguntou se ela poderia fazer as cenas novamente, mas com mais humor. 3 * Amy Manson e os criadores mostram considerados coloração capilar de Amy para o papel de Merida, mas o departamento de cabelo solicitado que ela usar uma peruca em vez disso, uma vez que uma peruca necessária menos manutenção e controle. 4 * Merida aparece em um tiro especial promo para San Diego Comic Con . 5 De acordo com Amy Manson, ela tinha cerca de uma hora de prática com um arqueiro experiente antes que disparou contra o promo. Ela, então, pediu se ela poderia ter um par de dias com aulas de arco e flecha adequados, que realmente ajudou seu desempenho para o espectáculo . 3 6 Categoria:Heroís Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens da Quinta Temporada Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas Categoria:Habitantes de Storybrooke